My Hearts a battle Ground
by Ddancer33khlover
Summary: Will Sora be able to Save Kairi after he just got home? or will Kairi be taken captive agian? one of my favorite stories thanks for the title help D.A SoraKairi


**Kairi's Pov** (SUGGESTION-PUT SIMPLE AND CLEAN ON REPLAY)

Then I saw it. A huge splash in the oceans waters appeared. And when it faded the two boys I've known came up from the watery escape. I yelled to them "Riku, Sora!!" if only I could tell them the real truth

**Sora's Pov**

I couldn't believe it, we, my best friend and I were finally back to Destiny Islands with Kairi.

I raced towards her with everything in me. Riku swam behind me. The trip to our islands seemed like forever. I paused at one point hoping it wasn't just a dream.

I slowly turned to Riku and questioned  
"Is this for real?" With tears in my eyes to say the least.  
"Yeah" he nodded slowly.  
I kept on running to her, to the only reason I kept going, to Kairi. But when she extended her hand it was cold and her expression was stiff.

I looked up and it wasn't her. I knew it. Something was different about her she was scared.  
She looked at me to with tears in her eyes and whispered in my ear  
"Run, Sora or they will take us both Run!"  
But my hand was glued to hers and my eyes fixed on her eyes. They were a deep blue. But they trembled in fear.

"GOTCHA" Xemnas yelled. He emerged from the bushes along with the others of Organization XIII. He grabbed Kairi, pulling her from my reach.  
"Very well done Kairi, you've played your part, take her away" Xemnas confirmed.  
"NO" I yelled. I had finally gotten to her I wouldn't let her go again. Riku stopped. I stood.  
"Sora Run!" Kairi yelled back. But I couldn't I wouldn't I won't.  
"Sora" Riku extended his hand to me and screamed. The Organization had him to. I fell to my knees.

**Kairi's Pov**

He fell to his knees. I struggled but Xemnas had me locked in his grasp. His weapon in his other hand.  
"Let me go!" I pleaded.  
"Not again" Sora whispered loud enough for us to hear him slightly. He lifted his head slowly. He was actually crying. Not just tears they were sobs. He stood back up slowly  
"No Xemnas" he demanded, "Let her go"  
"Last chance" he threatened Xemnas.  
"Sora! Don't, just let me go" I told him. I didn't want him to get hurt. Xemnas opened a portal of darkness, and pulled me toward it **  
Sora's Pov**

"COME back you coward!!" I yelled to Xemnas  
How can I let her go again? No not this time I knew what to do so I did it. I turned into Final form.  
"You want her Xemnas? Go through me first." At first he spoke no words I don't think he knew what to say.  
"To tell you Sora no one has challenged me before and won." He explained. "Then ill be the first" I replied. Whipping out my two keyblades, the Oblivion and the Fenrir.  
"Come on Xemnas fight me" I screamed to him.  
"NO" Kairi objected.  
He dropped Kairi onto the hard beach, and Sephiroth seized her. ****

Kairi's Pov

"Sora don't please" I yelled to him but he didn't stop. The fight had begun. Xmenas ran to Sora and Sora dashed at him, Xemnas used his Ariel Blades against Sora's Fenrir and Oblivion.  
"Face it Sora," Xmenas yelled "I'm to strong."  
"No your not" Sora screamed out as he pushed back Xemnas's Ariel Blades.  
Xemnas went tumbling into the water. Sora followed him the battle went on for hours. No one had ever taken on Xemnas like this before.

At one point they both fell. Both bleeding badly and hurt in more ways than you can imagine. But it didn't stop, Sora arouse first, hitting Xmenas with powerful moves. With each hit Sora seemed to get stronger and stronger never letting up on him.

Xemnas fell leaving Sora out of breath. But he got back up still. They both stood with their weapons in their hands ready to strike whenever possible. Xemnas called to the Organization XIII, they ran toward Sora. "NO" Riku Shouted from the water. Sora didn't give up, he blocked every move they threw. Fighting Xemnas was hard but taking on them all by himself was impossible. Roxas, one of the Organization XIII members and Sora's other half stopped. "ENOUGH" he stepped in front of Sora and held his arms out. "Go Sora" he turned and said to Sora. Sora jumped over everyone else to Xemnas. He was on the sand hurt, "Call them off Xemnas," he pointed his keyblade at him or I'll do it. "Stop" he yelled to the Organization. They stopped and froze. "Get up" Sora commanded. Xemnas got back to his feet. For once he was scared. "NOW fight!" Sora hit him hard with the keyblade. Xemnas fought back as he was told.

**Sora's Pov**

I was so out of breath, it was scary. But I just couldn't give up, not after all this.

I've gone through to much with her to let her slip through my hands again. I'm just not strong enough to lose her. Xemnas turned to his left and faced Kairi.

He glanced at me and smirked. Then turned back to Kairi he raised his weapon to her but was talking to me.  
"It's over Sora. Take one more step and I'll kill her." __

-Sora's Flashback 1-

"Kairi?" I asked.  
"Sora!"  
"Kairi I'll come back for you I promise"  
"I know you will"  
"Kairi I love you"  
"I love you to Sora"  
"Sora please don't leave me" __

-Sora's Flashback 2-   
"NO! Sora don't do it" Donald begged  
"I have to I have to give my heart to Kairi" __

-Sora's Flashback 3-   
"You are different Kairi, but I'm just glad you're here"  
"You and Riku never came home so I came looking for you"  
"I'm sorry" She ran up to me and hugged me.  
"This is real"__

-Flashback over-

"No, Xemnas" I yelled.  
"You don't have to do this"  
I wanted so much to convince him not to.  
"Sora, you fool."  
"SORA!" Kairi let out the most helpless cry I had ever heard and I knew it was up to me.

**Kairi's Pov**

"Sora!"  
When Xemnas aimed the death shot at me Sora jumped in front of it. Taking the hit himself.

If I didn't know better I would say his scream was heard completely around the world. It made me sob.

He did really care. He cared enough to kill himself for me.

When Xemnas hit him the skies when dark and rain poured. The earth shattered and shifted. And people everywhere felt it.

After the smoke cleared Sora's body lay there still as ever. The keyblade lay next to him. Glowing. "Xemnas you killed him!" I pleaded.  
"Of course I did" Xemnas chuckled.  
"He tried to stop me" I stood there shocked.  
I fell to my knees this time, it just couldn't be true. My love couldn't be dead.  
"Kairi you're coming with me to be locked away with the others."

Xemnas insisted. Riku was still standing there in the water being held captive. I turned to face him and he faced me. He too was crying. His head was down. Sora was his best friend and even more to me.

As Xemnas came over to grab me Sora still lay there but his arm slowly reached over to his keyblade and he held it his eyes still closed he aimed it at Xemnas and said,  
"Correction I did stop you"

Xemnas turned but it was too late Sora's hit destroyed him, even his body.

His henchmen from organization XIII let go of Riku and raced over to Sora.

Then they just disappeared. The skies turned sunny and clear again and the rain paused.

I sprinted over to him. I didn't care that he was sweaty and bleeding and I wasn't sure if he was alive but I hugged him I hugged him with everything I had.

I looked at him. He looked so helpless. His hands slowly reached around my waist and he hugged me back.  
If I could have stayed there forever I would have. It was the best possible feeling in the world. His eyes finally opened and his lips touched mine we stayed like that for what felt like hours, it was awesome. I looked down at his cuts and scraps and I knew I had to help him. I took off my jacket and tore it in two.

I wrapped one around Sora's bleeding arm and the other around his bleeding leg.  
He looked at me and whispered, "Thanks Kaaaiirrrii"  
He wasn't able to say my name. I suppose he was in to much pain to do anything. I didn't care I just wanted to help. He almost died for me and I felt completely grateful.

His smile warmed my heart it was just like his hugs. I slowly helped him lay up against a rock so he could sit up. Riku finally got to the beach.

He sat down next to me and looked at Sora he started telling him how brave he was and some other stuff I didn't care all I wanted to do was kiss Sora again. It seemed to make all our troubles disappear.

Riku picked Sora up and I awoke from my little daydream.  
"Where are you taking him, Riku?" I asked  
"He needs more help" Riku replied we took him to the hospital.  
They said he broke his wrist and he was bleeding pretty badly. I stayed with him. For weeks I sat beside his bed talking to him. He couldn't yet talk to me so I told him stories and I slept on the chair. I hated hospitals but I was content with him.

**Sora's Pov**  
When I could finally talk I let it all out.  
"Kairi" she awoke from the chair she was in.  
"You can talk!" she smiled with glee, I just nodded.  
"Kairi you don't have to stay here I might be here for a long time" I explained.  
"Nope" she said with a smile  
"The doctor said you can leave with me today.  
"Oh," I was shocked I was still in great pain but her smile helped. She fidgeted for a moment.  
"What's wrong?" I asked  
"Well" she said, "Would it hurt you to much if I hugged you?"  
Even though it did hurt I longed to hug her, I wanted to kiss her and never stop.  
"No, please do Kairi" so she did I could only hug her back with one hand , the other one was in a cast but it still felt free and wonderful.

That day we left together her hand was linked with mine. It was soft and loving. We walked home and when we got there, we laid on my bed watching a movie.  
"What is it" I asked.  
"Thanks Sora" she said looking down,

"I might have been killed if it weren't for you but you got hurt just so I wouldn't"

"Yeah so," I replied.

She looked up at me and slowly laid her head on my chest. She wrapped her arm around my waist and scooted closer.

Then she took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.  
But before she could say it I told her,

"Yeah, I know Kairi I love you to"  
We stayed like that all night that night I couldn't help it I wanted her so much and I finally had her. I wasn't going to let anything stop me from being with her. Not ever.


End file.
